The present invention relates to golf, and, in particular, to a golf putting game.
Golfers like to practice their putting even when they are not on the golf course. Some putting games are already known, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,212 "Dunseith", U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,886 "Bannon", and U.S. Pat No. 5,275,405 "Ridge".